


winter sun to summer snow

by cryoreal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryoreal/pseuds/cryoreal
Summary: Jon comes home to find a vibrator on the counter. What on earth will happen next?





	winter sun to summer snow

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Froot" by Marina and the Diamonds. This has ZERO plot. You are forewarned.
> 
> Link to the vibrator in question: https://www.amazon.com/dp/B01LWXB05Y/ref=tsm_1_fb_lk

Jon considered himself a relatively private man, which made living with Sansa Stark... complicated.

She was an explosion of emotions and color every single day, and he knew that from the moment the door burst open as she got home from teaching kindergarten around 5 that the rest of the evening would be spent in spontaneous bursts of conversation, music, or laughter. 

He didn’t like to share a lot of his life with her, but she was content to share hers with him. They had been roommates for close to three years now, and while their family had doubted that they could even tolerate each other’s presence (let’s face it, they had very different personalities), they had found their living situation to be mutually beneficial. They lived in a cozy but modern apartment complex, rent was split easily, and their personalities complimented each other in a way that was unexpected - she occasionally forced him to leave the apartment and he calmed down her more outgoing bursts, like the summer she wanted to take a month-long road trip “just for the hell of it!” She had lasted two days before turning home because she was too cramped in her tiny Kia Soul, and they both were happier for it. 

So when he let himself into the apartment around 4 to make dinner and there was a box sitting on the kitchen island that wasn’t there when he went to bed the night before, he tried to ignore it. She ordered products online fairly often, and there was barely a week that went by without some cleaning product, a new outfit because hers were perpetually stained by children’s painted fingerprints, or a classroom supply ending up at their door. What he wasn’t expecting was for the box to be already opened, and for a slim, pink … thing to be sitting on top.

He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but he could make a pretty good guess. It had a stocky base that split off into two separate ends, and as he flipped it over, a button, which meant it had to be…

 _Bzzzzzz._

_Oh, fuck._ he thought to himself. Should he take it to her room for her? Should he pretend he didn’t see it? Their kitchen wasn’t that big, and he usually used the island for prep for dinner. No matter what, she’d know that he saw it, and then…

His face was flushed just thinking about it. Sansa Stark, red-headed whirlwind of his dreams, vibrator in hand, laying back among those pastel blue floral sheets that she liked so much, with her chin tilted up and her mouth in a perfect circle…

He tossed the toy down like it burned him. He could play it cool, of course. _Hey, Sansa, I saw that you had a box on the counter. I didn’t touch it or anything, I just moved it to your room for you. To your bed. On those sheets. Fuck!_

He stared at it for a moment longer. It looked so innocent, nestled back among the plastic airwrap that Amazon used. He knew that she touched herself, of course, she hadn’t had a boyfriend in over a year and she definitely wasn’t shy about her sexuality, but seeing the toy right in front of him, toying with him, it was almost more than he could handle. That toy would be the star of his dreams for at least a month.

Jon had just gathered up enough courage to move the box when he heard keys rattling in the lock. Panicked, he turned to the oven clock. 4:26. 4:26!

“Hey, Jon, I finished up early today. Want me to start dinner?” It was only three steps from the door to the kitchen, and then she would see him frozen to the spot like a mouse before a cat, and when she appeared in the doorway, he nearly squeaked. 

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” She noted his wide, deerlike eyes and then her gaze drifted to his hands, clutching the edge of the countertop, and then the box, when her eyes finally widened to meet his in diameter. 

 

“Shit, sorry Jon. I thought I put that away yesterday.” She tried to brush it off, but Jon could see the flush working its way from her chest upwards to her cheeks. She had never been so nervous around him, and as she strode over to grab the box, he made a split-second decision and grabbed her wrist. 

“I didn’t mind.” His voice came out gruffer than he intended, but she didn’t seem to mind; in fact, her breath quickened and her hand twisted to hold his instead of her wrist. 

The usually verbose Sansa Stark had been reduced to speechlessness. Her eyes darted between their intertwined hands and his face, and he was sure his pupils were blown, his chest heaving with nervous breaths. Her hand was still in his, so he splayed his other hand around her waist, feeling her smooth curves under his palm, and tugged her a little closer to him. Her free hand came up to rest on his chest, and her eyes finally settled on his, apprehensive and waiting. 

He searched her gaze for a long moment, until she gave a tiny nod, and then he slanted his mouth against hers, three long years of waiting and wanting paying off in a sweet, crushing kiss, his hand rubbing the small of her waist, her nails gently scratching his chest. 

“Would you like me to put that in your room for you?” he murmured as they broke apart, panting, and he angled his head towards the wonderful box that had started it all. “I think I can do it myself,” she replied, and without letting go of his hand, she snatched the box up and tugged him with her, giggling all the while.

He caught up to her in the doorway to her room, wrapping his arms around her waist and carrying her the last fews steps until depositing her on those _damn_ sheets and burying his face in her neck, kissing and licking at her delicate skin until she breathlessly pulled him back up to her and kissed him more thoroughly, their tongues dancing together while he unbuttoned her blouse and tugged it off her arms. He took a moment to stare at the soft, creamy skin of her belly and the slope of her breasts before chuckling lightly to himself.

“What’s so funny?” she asked, almost pouting. 

“Three years, Sansa. I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“You’ve felt like this since we moved in together?” Her fingers gripped his bicep with wide eyes, her mouth stretching into a grin as he nodded shyly. “We are a pair of absolute fools,” she whispered, before pulling off shirt and bra in several smooth motions and settling back on the bedspread. He spotted the vibrator, abandoned next to her head, and made his decision. “Can I take these off?” Jon almost whimpered, tugging on her belt loops, and her giggles pealed through the room. “God, yes, please.” 

A few short moments later and she was exposed to him head to toe, and he had to stop and take in the absolutely perfect picture that she was. It felt like a dream. She was stretched out among her sheets, the fire of her hair tossed around her head, her eyes burning into his, her pink lips quirked in a half smile. He knelt between her legs and lapped into her curls, and her resulting moan started a fire in his chest where there were only embers before. 

Without looking, he found the button on her toy, and turned it on before pressing it to her clit, causing her to jerk and groan, her hips circling needfully. He slid his hand up her thigh before finding her center, slick and wet, and he pressed one, then two inside as she writhed on the bed. He laid his head on her thigh to watch her wriggle and moan, keeping pace with his hands until her hips stuttered and jerked, a sigh emanating from her whole body as she collapsed down, twitching gently until he pulled the toy away from her and shut it off. 

He pulled himself up to lay on the bed next to her, suddenly mindful of the fact that she was miles of naked, creamy skin, and he was still fully dressed. She seemed to come to the same conclusion, because she started to tug at his belt buckle, her lids still hooded as she came down from her high. Following her instructions, he undid his belt and removed his jeans and shirt, sitting back down in only his boxers before she puffed at him and tugged those off too, the sly grin returning to her face as her fingers circled his cock, tracing it up and down with one finger. 

“Do you have a condom?” she whispered as her hand wrapped around him, and he jerked towards her before remembering himself. “Give me a minute,” and he kissed her pink lips until she pushed him off of her, glancing from him to the door until he got the message. He practically ran across the hallway into his own room, grabbing an entire row of condoms in his haste to be back to her. When she saw the string of them flapping from his hand, she raised an eyebrow. “Planning to be here all night?” 

“As long as you’ll let me.” He quickly tore open the wrapper and her warm hands helped guide it down his length before pulling his hips to settle in the cradle of her thighs. One hand cradled her breast while the other held himself up, and he waited for her nod before slowly, gently rocking his hips into her. 

She arched her back, catlike, and moaned with him, inch by inch, until he was fully seated in her. Her brow was furrowed just the slightest bit, and he smoothed his fingers over the crease until it disappeared and she sighed into him. “Much better.”

They began to rock together, slowly at first, until her hands gravitated from his hips to his ass to pull him in faster and deeper, and he lost himself in the blue of her eyes and the red of her hair and groaned, long and low into her neck, hips snapping erratically against hers with the force of his orgasm. 

When he regained enough energy to open his eyes, he found hers staring back at him while her hand stroked his curls. “We are a pair of absolute fools,” he agreed. 

“Yes,” she whispered, “but we’re each other’s fools.”


End file.
